Hidden Shadows
by Gaby Black
Summary: A collection of my Marauders Era poems, winner of the Reviews Lounge Reviewers' Choice Awards 2008 for Best Poetry. She wants to cry, she wants to laugh/She does neither as he leaves her/In his hand, of her heart one half/Emerald eyes a bitter blur.
1. Hidden Shadows

**General disclaimer:** None of the characters mentioned are mine; they are JK Rowling's.

**Author's note:** Whether you think my poems are good or bad, please leave a review!

* * *

**Title:** Hidden Shadows

**Pairings:** Remus/Lily, James/Lily

**Genre:** romance/angst

* * *

Hidden Shadows

_Promise me you'll never say a word_

_About our stolen kisses, like a crime_

_In bitter rain, hand in hand. A sword_

_Pierced my heart as if it was cursed_

_When I saw you with him first,_

_Beautiful: your hair, red and raven_

_Mingled as together you sat in Heaven_

_-_

_Promise me you will not say anything_

_Let them stay hidden like a broken wing,_

_Distant shadows of the past_

_Let them go with the wind of winter_

_The storm might not last_

_My love, your star will always glitter_


	2. Fade Away

**Title:** Fade Away

**Genre:** angst (no pairings)

**Summary:** Remus's feelings a few weeks after James and Lily's deaths.

* * *

Fade Away

_Late on a dark wintry night,_

_He wanders_

_The stars are bright, what irony,_

_The lost loved ones, the agony,_

_The moon is high up in the sky,_

_He wants to reach for it and fly_

_ -_

_But it is too late_

_The moon is laughing at him_

_Poor, thin and pale shadow_

_Crushed by his fate_

_-_

_Alone in the dead of the night,_

_He wanders_

_And maybe, just maybe,_

_If he closes his eyes,_

_He will fade away_


	3. Do You Remember

**Title: **Do You Remember

**Pairing:** unrequited Remus/Sirius

**Genre:** romance/angst

**Summary:** Based on my oneshot _Autumn Leaves_. Sirius remembers how it used to be.

* * *

Do You Remember

_Do you remember_

_When through piles of fallen leaves_

_We ran, feeling like a bunch of thieves_

_Do you remember_

_The red shade of the sun on that autumn day_

_It made your hair shine as on the grass you lay _

_Do you remember_

_Your smile, so brilliant and tender,_

_Yet not quite that of a lover_

_Do you remember_

_The night you broke my heart_

_And I awoke with a start_

_I remember_

_Bitter, fake smiles,_

_Perpetual lies_

_Yet one thing was true_

_Autumn leaves, I love you_


	4. The Window To Your Soul

**Title:** The Window To Your Soul

**Pairings:** none

**Genre: **general, angst

**Note:** Sirius's POV, free verse, no rhymes.

* * *

The Window To Your Soul 

_His pale blue eyes _

_As soft and washed out as his soul _

_You never know _

_What he's feeling _

_Regulus is _

_The mirror of your fears _

_-_

_Her dark green eyes _

_Wide and glimmering emeralds _

_You never know _

_What she's hiding _

_Lily is _

_The mirror of your dreams_

_- _

_His warm brown eyes _

_Always the twinkling golden star _

_You never know _

_What he's living _

_James is _

_The mirror of your hopes_

_- _

_The eyes of the ones you love _

_Maybe they're simply _

_The window to your soul _

_The door to your heart _

_And you've lost the key _


	5. If You Want To Be a Hero

**Title: **If You Want to be a Hero

**Genre:** family/angst

**Summary:** Sirius's feelings as he runs away from home at the age of sixteen.

**Disclaimer:** The three first lines and the two last lines are taken from the song "Working Class Hero" by John Lennon, I do not own them. I did change "the folks" to "the fox" because I liked the image.

**Note:** This was inspired by the song "Working Class Hero" by John Lennon, if you have it I advise you to listen to it while reading this. I _did_ take a few lines from the song, therefore I put a special disclaimer.

If you recognize this, I have already posted this as a stand alone, but I want to collect all my poems here, so I'm posting it here too. More new poems are coming soon though.

* * *

_If You Want To Be a Hero..._

There's room at the top they are telling you still

But first you must learn how to smile as you kill

If you want to be like the fox on the hill.

--

One hazy summer night,

Blue and nice and peaceful,

You turn off the light,

The air is cool

It smells of London city.

--

And you pack your bags in silence

They're sleeping, but you're tense

But still, the burden,

"I don't really hate them..."

You whisper, and your eyes are burning

But you leave, you're brave and daring

But you're scared and young and lonely

If you want to be a hero well just follow me

If you want to be a hero well just follow me


	6. Death of a FairyTale

**Title:** Death of a Fairy-Tale

**Genre:** drama/angst

**Characters:** mention of Remus/Tonks; Tonks; Bellatrix.

**Summary:** Tonks and Remus's death. Because it's unfair.

* * *

Death Of a Fairy-Tale 

-

When her closed eyes

Are trying to see through the pain

Her loved one dies

In her heart love has ceased to reign

-

And Tonks wants vengeance, quick

To have blood on her hands, thick

And dirty, wash out the lies

So she draws her wand and cries

-

It is time for Bellatrix's demise

For her there'll be no tearful goodbyes

Four identical dark eyes meet

In which their hatreds compete

-

Bella laughs: suddenly

Tonks is hit by a jet of green light

And she falls gracefully

Alas, her fairy-tale died tonight


	7. The Darkest Light

**Title:** The Darkest Light

**Genre:** drama/angst

**Summary:** Regulus on the last day of his life.

**Note:** This poem is also featured in my collection of Regulus drabbles, also entitled _The Darkest Light._

* * *

The Darkest Light

_The sound of feet  
Running in  
The empty street_

_-- _

The last step of your fight,  
Follow the light.

--

The stars that sigh,  
Twinkling in  
The purple sky

--

The wind chases your fright,  
Follow the light,

--

The darkest light  
Shimmering in  
The summer night 


	8. Storm Bringer

**Title: **Storm Bringer

**Genre:** general/angst 

**Summary:** A description of the rash character of Sirius Black. Because he's my love. Ahem. Don't mind me.

* * *

Storm Bringer

--

You are a storm bringer

A story-teller

A dream catcher

You never remember

--

You only learnt the meaning of pain

On the night you stared at them in vain

Two pale bodies on the floor

Taught you the meaning of war

--

Of your love, nothing remains

The wind's howling in your veins

Blowing freely through your heart

Which has been broken apart

--

You are a storm bringer

A part-time love seller

A child, a trouble-maker

You never remember

--

Through life you laugh your way

You chase the night away

And you never look back

Never stop in your track

--

Not until it's too late

And you are caught by fate

You are a storm bringer

You never remember


	9. One Dark Night

Title: One Dark Night  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Remus/Tonks  
Genre: angst/romance  
Summary: Remus's thoughts on the night on which Tonks tells him she's pregnant, and he rejects her.

**Special disclaimer: the first stanza, which inspired to me the whole poem, was written by Lexie-H. I do not own it.**

* * *

To mustardgirl1128, for all the lovely reviews

**_

* * *

_**

**_One Dark Night_**

One dark night, I dreamt of youth  
It was fun, and light, and laughter, and fleeting  
Gone when I awoke

One dark night, I told the truth  
You listened and said nothing  
You did not cry as your heart broke

One dark night, I was to blame  
As you walked into the rain  
I cried until dawn

One dark night, I called your name  
Twice in despair, and once again  
But you were gone

One dark night, I lied to myself  
Thought I'd lost you forever  
By tearing your heart out

One dark night, I hated love itself  
Because tears are so bitter  
When they taste of doubt 


	10. Soulmates Never Die

**Title:** Soulmates Never Die

**Pairing:** Sirius/Venus (my OC)

**Genre:** angst/romance

**Summary:** Venus's feelings as Sirius has just died.

* * *

****

**Soulmates never die **

You are not gone

Life will go on

You are still there

Because I care

-

And I can hear you laugh

As I am torn in half

And I can see you smile

Give me a little while

-

Just to hold you tight

The stars are so bright

They mock your disgrace

Through your smiling face

-

Don't you dare leave me, Black

You didn't even look back

As you fell like a hero, freely,

Stupid hero that I loved dearly

-

Where have they gone, the fairy-tales?

When you believe in love it fails

Come on, tell me you've not passed by

Don't you know, soulmates never die

* * *

**Title: **My Own Starlight

**Pairing:** Sirius/Venus

**Genre: **romance

**Author's note:** I'm posting this one with the other one as they're about the same pairing and I figured this one was too short to be posted alone. This was written as a challenge on in the form of a rondelet.

* * *

**My Own Starlight**

My own starlight  
Shines darkly on me forever  
My own starlight  
The brightest star of the lone night  
His eyes that twinkle, so clever  
His smiles that forget me never  
My own starlight


	11. No Direction Home

**Title:** No Direction Home

**Genre:** angst

**Summary:** Sirius runs away from home.

**Special disclaimer:**this poem was inspired by Bob Dylan's famous song **Like a Rolling Stone**. I've taken the following lines from it: _how does it feel, to be on your own, to be without a home, like a rolling stone, a complete unknown, with no direction home_. I also adapted the line_ when you ain't got nothing, you got nothing to lose. _I do not own them.

* * *

****

**No Direction Home**

Dear hero, how does it feel?

To be on your own

To be without a home

Like a rolling stone

-

Your heart it cannot heal

And your mind is a mess

You expected no less

From them and their distress

-

So, how does it feel?

To be a complete unknown

With no direction home

Like a rolling stone  
-

Now your heart is pure steel

No remorse, no hate, no pain

As you walk into the rain

Drenched but free from your chain

-

So, how does it feel?

To be on your own

When you've got nothing

You've got nothing to lose

-

You are running nowhere

Pretending you don't care

With no direction home

Like a rolling stone


	12. Ideas Of Forever

**Title (1):** Ideas Of Forever

**Title (2):** Like An Angel

**Pairing:** James/Lily

**Genre:** angst/romance

**Author's note:** again, I'm posting two poems because they're both short. The second poem was written for the same challenge as a previous poem, 'My own starlight', therefore again in the form of a rondelet. The first one is (obviously) from Sirius's POV but the second one is from James's.

* * *

To **Lexie** for her wonderful reviews, and because this is our OTP!

* * *

**Ideas Of Forever **

_You had never really understood  
James and his ideas of forever  
He wanted to grow old with Lily  
You had always thought love was silly  
Yet one night, Sirius, alone you stood  
There, staring at (never say never)  
Two dead bodies; and you cried over  
James and his ideas of forever _

* * *

**Like an Angel**

_So angelic  
She looks, with her hair like red gold  
So angelic  
Her smile's of love the last relic  
In her eyes memories unfold  
But angels don't like to grow old  
So angelic _


	13. Breakup at Dawn

**Title:** Break-up at dawn

**Pairing:** Remus/Lily

**Genre:** angst/romance

**Special disclaimer:** First two lines were adapted by a wonderful line by the fabulous Oscar Wilde, originally "he saw the long grey fingers of the dawn clutching at the fading stars". I take no credit for this.

* * *

Break-Up At Dawn

As the long grey fingers of dawn  
Are clutching at the fading stars  
Remus looks at her, his face drawn  
On his cheek she traces his scars

He's too young to have such a sad  
Smile, she decides, and to have grey  
In his hair. "Lily, this is bad,"  
He says, with so much disarray

She wants to cry, she wants to laugh  
She does neither as he leaves her  
In his hand, of her heart one half  
Emerald eyes a bitter blur 


	14. Watching the Twilight

**Title:** Watching the Twilight

**Pairing:** Snape/Lily.

**Genre:** angst/romance... I guess.

**Special disclaimer:** As often with me, I got the inspiration from a song, **_Go on_** by **Jack Johnson**. I do not own it. Lines 1, 2, 6, 7 and 11 are the lines inspired by this song, hence the enigmatic _"I get nervous when I fly, I'm used to walking with my feet"_, Jack Johnson wrote it and not me, and though it can mean anything you want, I found it poetic and beautiful. Hope you like, and please leave a review!

Oh, by the way, sorry for the delay... I hope I'll write good things over the summer!

* * *

**_Watching the Twilight_**

_Darling, I watch you watching the twilight_

_You have nothing to prove or to assume_

_Look at the shadows of the clouds tonight_

_Dark and hovering, with anger they fume_

_-_

_Darling, I sigh and speak yet no reply_

_I stare at the skyline where two worlds meet_

_Lily, I get so nervous when I fly_

_You know I'm used to walking with my feet_

_-_

_Darling, I can see the tears in your eyes_

_Silently watch as they sadly slip away_

_Oh yes I see your perfect little lies_

_Between the setting sun and moon they sway_


	15. Once Upon a Time

**Title:** Once upon a time

**Pairing:** Regulus/OC

**Summary: **One girl tries to talk sense into Regulus before they leave Hogwarts.

**Note:** Don't know if this is good or just strange. Please tell..

* * *

_**Once upon a time...**_

Once upon a time there was a boy

Young and scared, yet he followed the rest

His family used him as a toy

Too soon he was made to leave the nest

-

Once upon a time there was a girl

Young and scared, yet she wanted to fight

And her face was like the purest pearl

So it seemed to him that summer night

-

The girl had fallen in love with him

Wanted to save him from his own mind

Contemplating Hogwarts he looked grim

Tomorrow they would leave it behind

-

The long shadow he cast on the ground:

Happier than him; it didn't choke

He got ready for another round

As at last she held her breath and spoke

-

"Reg, in the end it all comes down to

Whether you know how to love or not!"

A bitter smile and he spat, "Do you?

Because personally, I forgot."


	16. Changes

**Title: **Changes

**Summary:** OoTP, Sirius returns to Grimmauld Place.

**Genre:** angst

-

**Changes**

Everything is the same

Familiar faces

Familiar places

Yet it's different, what a shame

-

Have you really left your jail?

Does not seem so

You want to go

Where love and friendship don't fail

-

James is Harry now, you find

Has the world changed,

Your love avenged?

Harry is James now, you're blind

* * *

**Title: **It's Raining In My Heart

**Genre:** angst/romance

**Pairing: **originally written as Remus/Sirius for a challenge, but you can imagine anything you want!

**Note: **I'm posting this one alongside 'Changes' because it's already featured in my collection of oneshots, _The Heart Has Its Reason_, therefore some of you have read it already (if not, why not check it out? nugdge nudge wink wink).

-

**It's raining in my heart**

_It's raining in my heart_

_As drops of water fall_

_From the angry wintry sky;_

_I pace the lonely yard,_

_Thunderstorms rage, I call_

_His name; it makes me cry_

_-_

_Whispers and kisses linger_

_In my mind, and softly I pray_

_For them to never fade away_

"_My love, I still remember."_

_-_

_It's raining on England_

_And I long for white sand,_

_Grey eyes and laughter,_

_For a time gone forever._


	17. Tread Softly

**Title: **Tread Softly

**Pairing:** unrequited Snape/Lily (yes, _again_; they're just so poetic)

**Note:** obviously, shamelessly inspired by Yeats's _He wishes for the Cloths of Heaven_.

* * *

**Tread Softly**

Would you believe me if I said

I simply cannot let you go?

You would not, so I smile instead

Gave up on my heart years ago

-

Would you believe me if I said

I trusted you: I was exposed

Believed you even when you led

Me by the heart, with your eyes closed

-

Would you believe me if I said

I'm getting trapped by my own schemes?

When you walk to the altar, tread

Softly, for you tread on my dreams

* * *

**Title: **This is the end of the year

**Pairing:** unrequited Snape/Lily (am I getting boring?)

**Note**: just a little poem I'd written for a challenge (rondelet again).

This is the end of the year

She smiles as she takes his hand

This is the end of the year

I can't help but shed a tear

Hogwarts is life and love and -

I watch as two lovers stand

This is the end of the year

_remember reviews are love!_


	18. Things Worth Dying For

**Title:** Things Worth Dying For

**Genre:** general

**Note: **Sirius's POV (missed writing poems about him!), inspired by his line in OoTP, "there are things worth dying for." I think it's one of my best. Agree? Disagree? Please review.

I'm not too happy about the 'moon eclipse' line because it's a little too long, but it was all for the symbolism of Sirius being with Remus and watching the moon eclipse.. Originally I had another line which was 'You see victory at your wands' tips', but I liked that one better.

* * *

_To **TomOrli BloomingWell**, for her wonderful reviews. Thanks for the encouragement._

* * *

**_things worth dying for_**

**_-_**

As a child you don't understand

How before Death you could stand

Ready, yielding, oppose no strife

Nothing's worth your precious life

-

But then...

-

You feel James's hand on your shoulder

You hear Harry's first laughter

You see, with Remus, your first moon eclipse

You taste Marlene's soft red lips

You smell peace at the end of war

There are things worth dying for.

* * *

**Once you've reviewed (because you're cool like that), can you please check out my stand-alone Teddy/Victoire poem? It's called _Stranded Ships_. Thank you!**


	19. Her Moonlit Smile

**Title:** Her Moonlit Smile

**Pairing:** Remus/Lily

**Note:** This came up this morning at work when I had nothing to do for a while; I read a poem by Yeats and it inspired me again.

I've got a problem with the formatting and can't seem to be able to fix it, so please excuse me for the messiness of it (there isn't meant to be a space between the 'if only they could' and 'to a place' verses, and 'silent stars' and 'darker thoughts' either..

* * *

Her Moonlit Smile

There is much more to him than meets the eye;  
She knows it too well; yet they have no choice.  
"If only..." she murmurs of her fiery voice,  
"If only...", he nods; a silence, a sigh.

If only they coulk walk another mile

To a place where nothing ever matters,  
A clearing in the woods, beside calm waters;  
Under the sky, him and her moonlit smile.

He would take her hand and kiss her skin so fair,  
Beautiful light raining on her in diamonds.  
He would get lost in her eyes like almonds,  
Then close his own, and pretend not to care.

Silent stars and peaceful smiles that beguile

Darker thoughts - the broken twinkle of her eyes.  
Dreams of reality, but no blind lies:  
Tonight it's just him and her moonlit smile.

* * *

**I like this one a lot; please tell me if you do, too!**


	20. Forgotten Roses

**Title**: Forgotten Roses

**Pairing:** Frank/Alice

**Note:** written for the Coloured Roses challenge & the Five Days and Senses challenge on HPFC.

I don't like the first stanza at all, but I quite like the rest. At the end, 'they' refer to the Death Eaters who tortured Frank & Alice.

Please review!

* * *

**_Forgotten Roses_**

-

On a Monday he first saw his Alice

The autumn leaves matched her hair

The most beautiful shade of brown

Friendly eyes, cheery as a song, no sign of malice

Even at eleven he knew it was rare

She smiled; Frank forgot to breathe and looked like a clown.

He found in Alice a new kind of light

_(A lavender rose for love at first sight)_

-

On a Tuesday he heard her laugh

The sound was sweet and light and free

Like butterflies flying in a sun-filled clearing

It was true then, that you could find your other half

Someone to listen to, someone to agree

With. He discovered the sense of hearing

She laughed with joy and spoke with finesse

_(A pink rose for gentleness)_

_-_

On a Wednesday he tasted her

That was when he started they story anew

He kissed her as they watched the sun rise

Under the purple sky, everything seemed new

Together they waited for the sun to descend

He had never known he could feel fire

Burning inside him, for his very best friend

_(An orange rose for desire)_

-

On a Thursday he smelled her scent, of rose a guise

And he wanted nothing more than to watch her stir

In the quiet mornings, and see her close her eyes

At night, and just lie down and listen to her purr

Enjoy every smile as a picture of love and peace

Live every day as of happiness a piece

Believe every word that showed how much they cared

_(A white rose for secrets shared)_

-

On a Friday he touched her face

His own little picture of grace

She walked next to him as his bride

As memories flooded his brain

How every letter with "PS: I love you"

Ended; and no matter how hard he tried

Not to, he cried and smiled and cried again

_(A red rose for "I love you.")_

-

Five roses for five different meanings

A coloured palette to paint his feelings

Pain drove him mad, now he's but an empty pawn

His eyes are blank and can no longer swell

Five roses for five days they made him forget

They laughed and yet never managed to drown

That loving feeling they could never quite get

_(A black rose for farewell)_


	21. Violet Hill

**Title:** Violet Hill

**Pairing:** Gideon Prewett/Marlene McKinnon

**Author's note:** this was written for the Love Song challenge on HPFC. I obviously was inspired by the song Violet Hill by Coldplay; I own none of the lyrics. If you can listen to the song while reading, it's even better. So... I think this deserves a little bit of explaining, a little background story, which is hard to convey in a poem. Let's say Violet Hill is a hill where Gideon & Marlene used to go to be alone. This can be read alongside my oneshot I'm a Loser: they never said they loved each other, even if they did. The 'they took my love up to Violet Hill' line doesn't literally mean that Marlene was buried on that hill (I doubt they'd have gone to a hill where there's a cemetary) - it's more a metaphor for an afterlife Gideon doesn't really believe in, but wants to believe in because it would mean Marlene is resting in a place they both loved. The lines in italics are what Gideon imagines Marlene would say to him. And this takes place on the day after she was buried, hence the "only yesterday".

* * *

_Violet Hill _

_-_

I took my love up to Violet Hill

There we sat in snow

All that time I was silent still

_(If you__ love me, won't you let me know?)_

_-_

Together we lied on the white, cold ground

Watching the clouds pass us by

Being ourselves when no one was around

If you love me, why say good-bye?

-

We knew we were wasting our youth

Leaving life and colours and truth

To be able to love, trust and believe

If you love me, why leave?

-

I don't want to be a soldier with no soul

Or the captain of a lone, sinking boat

Away from you, in a sea so remote

If you love me, why not make me whole?

-

They took my love up to Violet Hill

On a long and dark December

All that time she was silent still

_(__If you love me, won't you remember?)_

_-_

The sky was grey only yesterday

And yet now it seems so far away

There was wind and light and snow

_(If you love me, won't you let me go__?)_

* * *

**Now that I've tried to explain it so it's not too confusing, please tell me if you liked it?**


End file.
